A Corporate Affair
by Demon'sEyes44
Summary: Taker went to see his brother, the Director of Operations to ask for an opponent for Wrestlemania and ended up with more than he bargained for. Slash


Corporate Affair

Set on Monday Night RAW 25 February 2014 after Elimination Chamber 2014 where Undertaker made his first appearance to challenge Brock Lesnar for Wrestlemania.

"_We're off now. You in charge tonight, Kane."_

Kane just grinned as he read the text from Stephanie. It was a busy Monday Night Raw as usual, in the aftermath f pay-per-view Elimination Chamber that just took place yesterday where Randy Orton had retained his world title after defeating Daniel Bryan , thanks to Kane's evil interference. Tonight, after successfully dismissing Daniel from the arena, Stephanie and HHH took off early for a family dinner and left Kane to handle the rest of the night's work.

Kane was about to type a reply when he heard the door was knocked, and he looked up in slight annoyance, wondering who else was going to pick a bone with The Authority now. He was quite surprised when the door was opened , revealing the person he anticipated the least , his brother The Undertaker whom he had not seen in a long time. Their last encounter was only last year, when Kane still tag teaming with Daniel Bryan and they had fought The Shield together. His brother was not really in good shape as age was catching up with him, but still looked much intimidating as always. Kane had not expected Taker to return tonight although he knew is brother would return around Wrestlemania season like he did in the few past years.

"Haven't seen you for awhile," Kane said, giving Taker a handshake as he approached him. "Well, hello to you too, little brother, " Undertaker smirked, as he cast a glance around the room. He shook his head when he noticed a glass case in the corner of the office with Kane's current mask inside it. Who knew, after all these years, after long and bleeding rivalries and violent matches they shared, Kane finally stumbled down to be the top ass kisser for the McMahon and Triple H. "And to what I owe you the pleasure, Mr. Deadman? " Kane asked casually as he watched his brother studying the glass container of his mask. "Since when you talk corporate shit? " Taker sneered .

"Well," Kane took a deep breath, "If you are looking for Hunter and Stephanie, I'm afraid you would have to book an appointment with me first," Kane added calmly in business manner as Stephanie had always taught him. "Wow. Now you are their secretary as well. Great to know your career had improved," Taker could not resist taunting Kane, after all he always knew his limits and how far he could push his buttons. He almost wanted to laugh as Kane's face were reddening and his cheeks puffed, obviously trying to hold back a building anger. Kane inhaled another breath, then asked again, "Okay, were you here because of wrestlemania? Coz I'm trying to conduct business here. Strictly business."

Taker chuckled. "Well, since you asked nicely. Yes. As usual, Kane. I was told to see the Director of Operations if I want to book a match this year," He said, running his fingers along the glass surface where Kane's mask was kept inside. "You came to the right person." Kane nodded, leaning against the office desk. "Well, I 'd like to fight you for one last time, Kane. I might be retiring this year too, so, what do you say, little brother, this wrestlemania, you and me, 3.0?" Taker suggested, still peering inside the glass case with full interest. " I'm sorry to break your heart, brother, because I'm afraid I can't do that," Kane shook his head. "Why?" Taker looked disappointed. "As you can see now, I currently work directly under Hunter and Steph. My jobs are to assist them in handling anyone who crossed them, and not to be involved in matches unless they told me so," Kane explained. "So I guess you have to find someone else to keep your streak alive," He added.

"OK. I got it. You were so busy sucking their dicks and you had your mouth full . I understand that," Taker replied mockingly, amused at Kane's priceless reaction. His face was burning red and he looked like as if he wanted to explode right there. "Anyone else on the list? And I'm not talking about that goatface buddy of yours or the three stooges in black, " Taker said. "Aww, whats the matter, bro? You still mad they powerbomb you last year? " It was now Kane's turn to tease Taker, but Taker just shrugged. "Nah, I never like them, that's all. Can I pick Cena? I kinda missed the first time we met," Taker asked. "No. You can't pick him. He's set to meet Wyatt guy. Let me see, the top dogs are already got picked. Randy will be against Batista. Bryan wants to challenge Hunter….." Kane trailed off when suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Aha! Speaking of that goatface, he wanted to fight Hunter at wrestlemania. But I guess I can give him something else," Kane rubbed his chin, beginning to think of a new idea. "What? You want me to pick him? " Taker was shocked. "Exactly, big brother. The Authority's gonna love this. You against the goatface so he would leave Hunter alone, Hmm.. I like that, " Kane's lips curled into a big grin.

"Oh ho, No. Not in my lifetime. I'm not gonna insult myself with that goat filling my holy playground this year. Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna face Bryan this year. I needed a better opponent that I can take seriously, not a dwarf running around with the weird chant by his weird fans," Taker protested. " Sorry, Deadman, but that's my final offer. You can take it or you can leave it," Kane smirked, satisfied with his own idea. "Oh yeah, Mr. Director? What if I told you I want a better option, and you gonna give it to me," Taker suddenly inched closer to Kane. "Try me. But I will not change my mind," Kane insisted, but all of sudden he felt nervous when Taker started to move closer behind him.

"We'll see about that," Taker whispered behind his ear, causing Kane to shiver at his breath blowing in his sensitive skin at the neck. "Look at you. Fancy suits, tailored pants.. I must admit you are kinda hot in those," Taker complimented, both his hands travelling on Kane's suit jacket before he slowly taking it off. Kane groaned when Taker began to wrap his hands around his torso, hugging him from behind tightly. " Can't believe you still trying to seduce me at this age," He said, suppressing another shiver when he felt Taker's hard erection pressing against his ass. "You're complaining? " Taker chuckled, started to nuzzle his lips against Kane's throat hungrily, making Kane moaned softly as Taker's teeth sank into his delicate skin. "Nooooo…mmmmhmmmmmm" He moaned even louder when Taker licked his earlobe, dragging his tongue all over Kane's jaw and neck. One of Taker's hand began to work to loosen the tie dangling around Kane's collar before he proceeded to unbutton the white shirt Kane was wearing, revealing his freshly shaven chest. " Watched you on tv last week. Damn, I really like the segment where you stripped in the ring. It turns me on , you know," Taker rumbled as he reached for Kane's nipples, teasing and pinching them with ease . " I bet you were moaning my name .. .ughhhhhh…when you fucked McCool afterwards…mhmm ," Kane still managed to reply despite still panting with pleasure, he could hardly keeping his breath steady. "Almost close," Taker confirmed with a smirk.

"What can I do to get my request filled, Mr. Director of Operations? Humm? " Taker continued to tease by lowering his hand down to Kane's pants, where his bulge already appeared underneath the slack material. Kane groaned again as his dick twitched in his pants, making everything harder as Taker's sinful tongue and teeth still feasting around his neck. Licking, biting, grazing , and nuzzling every inch of the skin around Kane's jaw, chin and ears. Taker's hand already grabbing Kane's hard erection, stroking him up and down ,squeezing through the slacks until Kane felt his cock was about to burst out. "Please, Taker. Oh God, please..Ahhhhhhh hhh" Kane pleaded between the moans, could not stand the teasing anymore. Taker grinned, as he undid Kane's belt buckle , unzipping the pant to, reveal Kane's grey boxers that he pulled down as well, that Kane sighed with relief as his erection was finally released.

"Tell me, Director. Can I choose not to fight Bryan? Can I pick another worthy opponent? " Taker teased again, hand wrapping around Kane's hard cock and rubbed it again. "Mhmmmmmm yes you can…. Just don't stop, oh God..Shit, " Kane was going to lose his mind. Taker smirked again. " What do you want, Mr. Director? I'll do anything for you as long as you let me fight someone else.." He offered, loving the way Kane's hips rocking and grinding furiously along with his ragged breath at the touch of his hand. " Suck me…and you'll get someone else, " Kane muttered, biting his lips to stifle his moan. He only prayed Stephanie or Hunter did not return to their office right now or they could get heart attack if they catch him in this situation. "OK then," Taker nodded, slowly leading Kane on to the office desk where he set the larger man down. He stripped Kane's pants off along with his corporate shoes before he spread his legs apart, dipping his head between his thighs where his hard length was waiting eagerly.

Taker started to lick the tip of Kane's dick and drag his tongue all over the undersides and to the shaft,his cheeks puffed as he struggled to consume the man's entire meat in his hot mouth. Kane on the other hand, sitting with his head thrown back and legs wrapped around his shoulders with taker's head bobbing up and down between his crotch, eyes shut and mouth wide opened as he enjoyed Taker's wicked tongue and mouth working on his dick in a frenzy.

Taker sucked him hard as he forced Kane deeper to the back of his throat, his hand stroking Kane's balls along . Kane moaned even louder, hands clutching and stroking Taker's half bald head,urging him to move faster . Taker obliged, rolling his tongue along Kane's dick again, this time he licked Kane 's pre cum that were already dripping from the head of his cock, savouring the heavenly taste he was going to have some more later. "Jesus... Taker...Holy shit ,keep going.. Don's stop.. Yessssssss..." Kane cursed and moaned as he felt his end was nearing and he looked up above the tv screen right behind Taker. An interview segment with Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar appeared on the screen and instantly Kane knew what he was going to do. "Taker,gonna cum..Oh ..I'm gonna cum," He howled for one last time as he finally hit orgasm, spilling his thick loads into Taker's mouth which Taker gloriously swallowed. Kane's chest heavily rising up and down as he tried to steady his breath , slowly standing up from the desk,still reeling from the sexual satisfaction.

Taker lifted himself up, wiping his mouth as he smiled at the sight of Kane collecting his pants and underwear on the floor and slowly putting them back on.

"So, who am I getting this year? " He asked, leaning forward to kiss Kane on his lips. Kane paused to kiss him back, and then grinning as he fixed his slacks.

"Lesnar. Brock Lesnar," He replied, motioning for Taker to look at the tv screen behind him. "He will open contract signing at the end of Raw. Better hurry your ass up, " Kane said, once again kissing his brother.


End file.
